Lani
Quote A noble fighter, Lani is concerned for others first, herself second. She does not hesitate to defend the others in the group from danger, and she is there to lend a sympathetic ear and give reassurance when it is needed. Brave and bold but also compassionate, Lani is like the white knight of the group, but far more tolerant. Background 'History' Lani claims to have no memory of her childhood, or in fact anything before a certain point. She has been experiencing what seem to be flashbacks since entering the Underworld, of assorted different things, none of which she feels any connection to. However, it would seem that there is an entire life that she has forgotten, sealing the memories away where she cannot access them. Apparently growing up in a town of mixed beings, some terrible disaster hit, killing many and destroying much of the town. Given what she has learned so far, Lani has begun to wonder if it was not in fact herself that was the root cause of the catastrophe. Lani now remembers what she is, if not who: she is a dragon shifter, as were all the people in the town where she grew up. The common thread that connected them was the dragon half each had hidden inside. 'Black Rainbows' Lani was the last of the Trial Runners to officially be allowed through the portal. She claimed her sin was killing others for what she believed in, but it seems there is another, far worse sin that she no longer remembers. Character 'Physical Description' Lani's eyes are a pale grey, her long, straight hair white and flowing. It appears she can change her clothing at will, having first appeared in medievalish traveller's garb, then adjusting to blue jeans and a graphic tee. Always at her side is Illiachen, her living blade. Hung on a black leather sword belt, the black leather of the scabbard is tooled with silver interlace. Illiachen's crossguard is an unfurled pair of dragon's wings; set between them is a smoothly polished gem of variable color. 'Personality' Lani is a rather practical person. She doesn't like wasting time with meaningless arguements when there are larger tasks that need completing. She feels her personal difficulties are also best set aside when they will interfere with forward progress. She may come across as proud and aloof, but she really does appreciate the support she has received from the others, such as Xell. She dislikes unneccessary suffering and does not kill without a cause, but when she does kill she tries to make the death as quick and painless as possible. She is concerned for the welfare of all members of the group, and feels somewhat responsible for safeguarding them. She does not like leaving anyone behind. 'Fighting Style' Lani wields the sword that descended with her to the Underworld, Illiachen. The bond between them is very strong, allowing Lani to summon her sword back to her hand when disarmed. Lani has spoken of Illiachen as a partner and someone she trusts with her life. Almost always Lani will go for a quick subjugation or kill. Her most devastating attack is a strong slice designed to decapitate whatever is on the other end. An experienced fighter, she is not to be taken lightly. 'Skills' Lani is highly sensitive to any magic around her. She can use illusion to mask the appearences of others near her, and most likely for other things as well. She can phase out of existence, becoming essentially a ghost, but is no longer able to levitate at all since her first transformation into a dragon. Illiachen Illiachen appears to be the keeper of Lani's lost memories, but she isn't telling her wielder what happened. When the Nega copy of Illiachen revealed her past to Nega-Lani, the woman experienced great pain and became a bit unhinged. It may be that Illiachen wishes to keep Lani herself from experiencing such a fate. Relationships 'Xell Rhinestone' Xell knows the most about Lani's struggle to keep her flashbacks from affecting her performance, and her doubt from undermining her confidence. Lani has shared with him things she has not told any of the others. She has also provided him with morale support. 'Nathan' Lani feels that she and Nathan have something in common, since both of them have lost portions of their past. She was quite upset when he was defeated by his doppelganger. He is the second person she has taken into her confidence, though this may not count for much since she knows he will soon forget what she has said. 'Julien Summerfield' Lani respects Julien as a powerful adversary, but she does not fear him more than she would another, equal threat. Being truly unaware of her own sin, he has only been able to gain insight to her past via the talents of the Raven's Blood Child. Statistics REMOVE THIS UPON UPDATING: (everything up until the bulleted points) The statistics are meant to be fair and to help balance your characters out. 10 counts for "perfect peak human ability". The higher a particular attribute/redeeming trait is, the lower everything else should be. Only certain characters with certain undeniable godly stats in something would go beyond that number (anything higher than a 10 is a ??). Don't abuse it; it's not meant for characters other than the villains to have. If I see something completely overpowered and unjustified, I will go through and make changes. For balanced stats ideas, see: Kenneth, Glitch, Mordie, Wraith, Frostbite (for villains) Have any questions? Just ask me. Leave a message on my talk page or send me a PM on MF. ~ Rexcalibur 05:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Power: x/10 *Defense: x/10 *Speed: x/10 *Dodge: x/10 *Aim: x/10 *Stamina: x/10 Trivia *Lani's name was not learned by anyone save Nathan until well into the First Circle. *Her blood is a gleaming black instead of red. *She was the first of the Trial Runners to make a kill; she decapitated one of the First Circle guards' Dobermen. *Lani killed two of the Dopplegangers on her own (her own and Xell's), and delivered the final blow to Nathan's doppleganger as well. *Lani has the option of a wish that she earned from Ghoulie in the golden armory. *Her soul seems to be unusual, at least as seen by Wren. *When Lani first transformed into a dragon, she went berserk with pain and rage, attacking friend and foe alike. Category:Trial Runners